This invention relates to means for mountng an insert, more particularly an embossing insert, and its corresponding intaglio, to a cutting and scoring die and its counterplate and more specifically to a means for adjustably mounting said insert.
The use of a cutting and scoring die and its corresponding counterplate for the production of objects such as boxes is relatively common and well developed in the art. Such devices and methods are fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,341,008 and 4,249,432 and others owned by the assignee of the present invention.
In some instances, such as for cigarette boxes, candy boxes, or gift boxes and the like, it is desired to emboss the brand name, or the store or some other decorative design or logo upon the box. In such instances, embossing dies are combined with the cutting and scoring dies.
For purposes of identification, embossing is generally defined as the application of ornamentation to a surface with raised work, or to raise in relief from a surface. The surface is ususally raised by use of an embosser. Corresponding to and cooperating with the embosser is an intaglio, which has the corresponding design depressed below its surface. An intaglio is sometimes referred to as a countersunk die.
Generally speaking, the ruled dies are made of wood and have the cutting and scoring knives embedded therein. The counterplates are made of metal and contain grooves corresponding with the location of the scoring knives. The details of the structure of these dies and counterplates do not necessarily form a part of this invention, are fully described in the previously cited patents, and will not be described in detailed here. The embossing die of this invention is mounted within the cutting die in order that the cutting, scoring, and embossing operations may be performed simultaneously. This has been accomplished previously, e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,124, and others.
Accuracy in alignment of the embossing dies is extremely critical, in order to prevent a "fuzzy" image or a "double" image affect. Prior art devices have been found lacking in accuracy or are very complicated in their adjustment feature. One such prior art device incorporates a separate frame member which itself nust be inserted into the openings in the steel rule die. However, the space taken up by the frame also places a restriction on the size and positioning of the embossing. In other words, there is a limitation regarding how close the embossing may be located relative to an edge or a corner of the manufactured box.
With the current invention, the embossing die may even be set directly against a steel rule and not only permits close proximity of the embossing to an edge, but also serves to anchor the rule in place.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel and useful embossing system for a steel rule die and counterplate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mounting which is more adjustable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an embossing die carrier which is self-contained.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon consideration of the detailed description of one embodiment of the present invention.